


When thing get crazy...

by Lil_chan00



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lawyer Magnus Bane, Leader Alec Lightwood, M/M, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_chan00/pseuds/Lil_chan00
Summary: Inspired by @Annplanet8 at TwitterAlec's life was going just as planned, he was the new head of the Lightwood family business and unlike his siblings, he follows everything his father says. Well, almost everything.When Robert Lightwood decided to hire a new lawyer for the business, Alec soon found out that he had a soft spot for that man, so against the will and knowing of his parents, Alec started some kind of a thing with Magnus. Will it ever develop into something more serious or will there jobs and Alec's family ruin everything? Find out now!





	When thing get crazy...

# one/pilot

If you decide to visit Brooklyn as a normal, mundane visitor, you would probably believe that it is a city like every other.  
But let me warn you, there is so much more to it.  
Brooklyn is ruled by a very powerful family, called the Lightwoods, but don't let the name fool you,  
This family is everything but a light for the people living in Brooklyn.  
Robert Lightwood has been the leader and head of the Lightwood family business for almost two decades now and he decided fairly early to rule with the help of terror and exploitation of innocent people.

Nevertheless he recently announced that his oldest son, Alexander Gideon Lightwood will be running the family business from now on.  
With that announcement, the majority of Brooklyn was full of anticipation and fear of what will come next.

Well...everyone but Magnus Bane,  
his clothes were currently clinging to his body because of the pouring rain and even his fashionable burgundy coat couldn't change the fact that his teeth were clattering and that he felt his fingers and toes go even more numb with every passing second.

"I will make him pay for this"

Magnus muttered under his breath while he tried to fix his soaked hair with his hands, he really should've brought an umbrella.

Giving up on the thought that he would be home before his favorite trash TV series would be over, he swiped the last soaked strand of hair out of his face and sighed.  
If someone else would have dared to leave him in the rain for such a long period of time, Magnus would have been long gone and that person would have never heard from him again.  
But this wasn't just someone and he would never dare to just leave.

Speaking of the devil, at the same time a black very expensive looking car with tinted windows parked in front of him and he was ready to yell the living hell out of that someone,  
until he saw who actually sat in that car, waving at him to come inside.

Magnus bit his tongue and walked towards the car in an unnecessary slow pace.

"Mr. Bane it is a pleasure to see you again"  
the older man stated with a dark voice pretending to be genuinely friendly and glad to see Magnus,  
but he saw right trough it and knew it better.

He still climbed into the car without hesitation

"The pleasure is mine"

he answered with a smile that was just as fake as the person sitting in front of him.  
Regretting that he left his apartment in the first place, he thought about is warm fuzzy couch and chairman meow laying on top of it, pretending to be asleep but always ready to steal whatever food Magnus would have decided to make, if he wouldn't have followed the stupid call of a stupid, but extremely handsome man,  
with those stupid angelic eyes and that stupid boyishly grin, just as well as- 

Enough!!

He needed to concentrate now and not daydream about his apartment or annoying crush.

"Mr. Lightwood I feel honored that you decided to pick me up personally, but wasn't that the job of your dearest son?" 

He asked trying to sound as inconspicuous as possible. 

"Alexander is now the head of the business, he has no time for tasks like this anymore and my incompetent other children weren't available right now" 

Robert Lightwood explained with a stressed undertone, showing that there had been a fight between the two younger Lightwood siblings and Robert Lightwood once again, so he just nodded.

"Besides, we have a potential law problem at the moment and we need you to fix it as soon as possible, before any media knows about it"

he added in a very serious voice after a few seconds and yet again Magnus couldn't do anything else than nod and hope that the car ride would be over soon.

Finally arriving at their destination, which Magnus recognized as the Lightwood family mansion, he noticed that his clothes were almost dry again.  
So he followed Robert with a breath of relief, hoping his hair wouldn't look too messed up.

"Alexander should already be waiting in the office" 

Mr. Lightwood claimed and climbed the stairs without looking back.

Entering the Lightwood study was impressive itself, it was a room full of full bookshelves with all kinds of fascinating books, massive windows showing the perfectly planned garden and a huge mahogany desk right in the middle.  
But seeing Alexander standing right there, next to the impressive desk, all dressed up in his black suit and his overall clean looks, paired with those surreal blue eyes, showing no sign of emotions, like the perfect little soldier he was raised to...  
it took Magnus breath away, he couldn't understand how someone as beautiful as Alec could even exist.

It took Alec less than 3 steps to stand in front of them, giving Magnus no time to analyze him further.  
He shook Magnus's hand and it was possible that he hold it for a few seconds longer that it was necessary.

"It is good to see you Mr. Bane, but I do fear that we have a serious problem to face" 

seeing Alexander being all serious like that, had a sinful effect on Magnus so he just nodded, fearing that his voice wouldn't work like he wanted it to.  
But that was enough for Alec, he turned around to his father, greeted him with a firm "Father",not showing any kind of affection.  
Robert nodded as well 

"Then let us begin"

After about one and a half ours, where the Lightwood's explained him the situation, that there was a different business that threatened to reveal some of the illegal deals the Lightwood's made, simply because Robert betrayed them during a deal 2 years ago and in the end they even tried to scare them by stating that the wouldn't even hesitate to kill Robert if needed.

Magnus promised to take care of the matter, first thing in the morning and Mr. Lightwood left, probably to find a worker or maid to yell at.  
But to be honest, at that moment neither Magnus nor Alec cared about that, because as soon as they were alone,  
Magnus sprang up and ran to the other side of the table, where Alec pulled him on his lap.  
Not one second later,they were involved in a heated make out session, leaving both of them breathless and with swollen lips.

"You do know that it would have been more than enough if you would've informed me about the case tomorrow,right?"

And there it was again, that boyishly grin that made Magnus's knee go week.

"I do know that but it's been a week since I saw you last and I didn't want to wait anymore to see you"

he leaned back in to kiss Magnus again, but the older one stopped him with is hand.

"You also know that this is all your fault,right? I mean you decided to take your fathers criminal business! So you'll go to hell one day" 

For a short moment, Alec was taken aback but then he saw that evil little smirk on Magnus's face and relaxed again.  
He knew Magnus didn't particularly liked his job but he also saw that he wasn't angry at him for choosing the way he did.  
So Alec also smirked and put his arms around Magnus's waist.

"considering that you do choose to work for me and my business, I am thrilled to see you there Mr. Bane"

After that Magnus touched his chest right above his heart and acted like Alec said the most romantic thing just then

"Are you asking me for a date Alexander? Don't worry darling, we don't have to wait for hell to do that, I accept" 

He shoot back with a wink and the usually as cold hearted and emotionless known Alexander Lightwood couldn't help himself but smile at that comment.

"You are unbelievable" 

he whispered and was finally able to kiss that beautiful man again.  
Magnus grinned after the kiss and put his forehead on his 

"well you never cease to amaze me either Alexander.."

hearing Magnus saying his name had a strange effect on Alec and a pleasant shiver made its way down his spine and spreading trough his whole body.

"- but I do have to leave now so I can at least see the last few seconds of Project Runway" 

Magnus continued with an even wider grin and just like that, Alec wasn't smiling anymore.

"We do have TV's in this house you know, you could just stay while I finish working and then we could drive to my apartment"

Alec complained but Magnus shook his head

"And take the risk that Robert Lightwood finds out that I am having a thing with his son who isn't even supposed to be gay? No thank you! besides I haven't given chairman any food yet, so see you tomorrow morning Mr. Lightwood"

he kindly declined Alec's offer with a smile.  
After that he got up from his lap and walked towards the door.

"Oh and by the way, I'm gonna ask Lydia to drive me home so you won't have an assistant for at least half an hour" 

The older stated and to his surprise, Alec didn't even argue with that, he just nodded.

"See you tomorrow then..."

**Author's Note:**

> So, it took me long enough to finally post this. It has been a while since I last wrote something and English is also not my native language so please bare with me. Other than that I really enjoyed to write this and I hope I can write the next chapter within the next week. I hope you also enjoyed reading my little introduction to the story and yeah...see you next time !!
> 
> Xoxo Lisa


End file.
